Naruto Hunters
by The-Zorro-Sangre
Summary: El mundo de Naruto pero en vez de ninjas son cazadores de monstruos y la nueva generación de cazadores defendera a la aldea de la hoja de las temibles bestias que asolan el mundo.Pesimo summary lo se pero entren y dejen su opinion.


Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste.

**Naruto Hunters**

**Era una mañana de Invierno y toda la aldea estaba llena de nieve y los unicos que abrían su local eran los dueños de lugares con calefactor.**

**Pero centrémonos en nuestro protagonista Naruto Uzumaki que ahora mismo estaba teniendo un magnifico sueño:**

_Estaban sentados sobre la sombra de un árbol disfrutando de las vistas__ después de una comida, disfrutando el uno del otro diciéndose cosas bonitas._

**Naruto: **Te quiero tanto hime.

**¿¿¿???: **Yo también a ti Naruto-kun………..

**Naruto: **Mi querida – **Pasando un brazo por su espalda y el otro hacia su pelo – **Hime te quiero tanto………….

**¿¿¿???: Abrazándolo por el cuello – **Naruto-kun……………..

**Naruto: Besandole el cuello – **Hime…………. – **Recostándola en el suelo y haciendo mas apasionados los besos – **Te amo……………..

**¿¿¿???: **Yo….. – **Suspiro –** mmm….. te…… - **Gimiendo – **amo……….. – **Gimiendo mas fuerte.**

**Naruto: Acercando su boca al de ella – **Eso lo se………….

_Justo estaba por besarla cuando_…………

**¿¿¿???: **Despierta inútil¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ -** Zarandeandolo – **Que despiertes joder………….. –**Zarandeandolo con mas fuerza** – Cago en la leche…………….¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ -** Metiendole bofetadas – **Despierta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - **Mirando como le chorrea la boca de babas – **Y encima el muy……………me babea la mano – **Se va dirigiendo a la cocina coje un bol de ramen lo calienta y se lo acerca a la cara – **Naruto………….tengo ramen…………

**Como si de magia se tratase se levanto le metió un golpe en la cara cojio el bol y se lo comió en nada, para luego lanzarle el bol vació bien caliente en la cara.**

**¿¿¿???: **Hijo de bffbbbfbfbffbffffb – **Quitándole la mano que le había colocado en la boca – **Por que no te despiertas a la primera?.

**Naruto: **Venga Drácula no me amargues que hoy es el ultimo día de academia hoy hacemos los equipos y no quiero que por tu culpa el día me vaya mal – _Maldito perdedor si no hubiese sido por el habría conseguido llegar a besarla aunque fuese en un sueño – _Oye me voy a arreglar Drácula no tardo nada – **Dirigiéndose a su armario – **Tu no entiende os que eres gay que te vayas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.

**Drácula: **Me las pagaras Naruto-baka y recuerda Sasuke nos espera en la plaza.

Dicho esto se fue de la habitación a esperar al rubio de su amigo.

**5 minutos después………..**

**Drácula: **Oye Naruto acaba de llegar un halcón de Sasuke diciendo que si vemos a su hermana que la llevasemos con nosotros –** Grito al rubio –** Porque demonios tardas tanto………..

**Naruto: **Vamonos – **Dijo saliendo de la habitación dirigiendose a la salida y justo cuando abrio la puerta una chica estaba ahí esperando y se estrello con ella acabando en una postura comprometedora, ya que Naruto tenia una mano apretando uno de sus pechos y ella lo estaba abrazando – **Disculpame –** Levantandose a una velocidad sorprendente – **No era mi intención Aruko……………. – **Con la cara mas colorada que Hinata – **Fue un accidente…………..

**Aruko: Con las mejillas sonrojadas – **No era tu intención Naruto-kun……………. – **Quitándose el sonrojo y colocando una cara sádica –** O lo has hecho a posta…………..

**Drácula: **Perdona Naruto no quería empujarte **– Rascándose la cabeza – **No lo hizo queriendo Aruko………si le echas la culpa a alguien que sea a mi………..

**Aruko: **Vaya buen amigo que tienes Naruto-kun pero Drácula no hacia falta ya sabía que no me mentia……………jejejejejejejeje.

**Naruto: **Bueno entonces……….reunámonos con Sasuke debe estar esperandonos –** Mirando a Aruko –** Y tu a que venias………….ahora que lo pienso no quedamos……………a no ser………….. –** No pudo acabar la frase ya que recibio un golpe en la mandibula – **Mejor………..Auch………..Me callo un rato.

**Aruko: **Hay veces que te veo muy guapo cuando estas calladito…………..

**Naruto:**_ Me cago en la hermana de Sasuke me da un miedo gigante_………_no se como se la aguanta, pero le preguntare seguro conoce un truco._

**Al cabo de unos 10 minutos…………**

**Naruto:** Bueno yo me voy directo a la academia Aruko esque tu hermano te busca y no me quiero meter…………..

**Aruko: **Ok adios……………..

**Al momento de despedirse llegaron a la academia y se sentaron a esperar a su maestro Kakashi uno de los cazadores que mato a Lao Shang Lang y evitar que destruyese la aldea.**

**Había pasado 1 hora y el salón ya se había llenado llenado cuando entro el profesor.**

**Kakashi:** Disculpen pero me encontre a una señora que necesitaba unas medicinas y Sali en su busca y por eso llegue tarde.

**Lo unico que se oia era el murmullo de un grillo.**

**Riiiing Riiiing Riiing (Malos Efectos de sonido,nos habiamos quedado sin presupuesto)**

**La alarma había sonado eso significaba que la charla que les darían había acabado y era la hora de los equipos.**

**Kakashi: **Muy bien Empecemos el equipo numero 1 se formara por……………

**Naruto: **Me gustaria acabar contigo y Dante en el mismo equipo………. – **Mirando por todas partes –** Por cierto donde esta?

**Dante: **Detrás tuya imbecil.

**Naruto: **Disculpa no me había fijado……….

**Dante: **Da igual……………….

**Naruto se fijo en su mejor amigo(Si lo es no lo dije antes pero bueno esque soy mu malo)había cambiado sus ropas:**

**(Este es un metodo de descripción barato por falta de dinero)**

**Cabeza: El pelo era blanco como la nieve y lo tenia hasta el cuello, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, y expresaba una cara de tranquilidad casi inhumana.**

**Torso: El chico era fornido igual que el solo que con la piel mas color avellana, Tenia una camisa de manga larga ajustada a su cuerpo Y una túnica sobre ella de color Azul Oscuro con una abertura en el medio y enganchada en el cuello por correas, al cada lado de la túnica en su interior habia unos espacios para guardar algo como las katas dobles que suele llevar para entrenar y demas………….**

**Inferior: Tenia unos pantalones negros con 2 huecos para espadas dobles pero en este caso echas de hueso, por ultimo tenia unas botas oscuras que servian para ir por todo tipo de terreno.**

**Kakashi: **El Doceavo grupo formado por Naruto Uzumaki como capitan del grupo por sus calificaciones y destrezas junto Drácula y Dante dirigido por el cazador Asuma Sarutobi formaran el escuadrón de combate de cazadores de bestias, y que sepais que ahora formais el equipo mas importante de toda la aldea asi que no la cagueis fuera me despido de vosotros y que os vaya vien en el mundo de los monstruos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.

**Dicho esto se dirigerión a una sala para esperar alli a su maestro.**

Bueno espero que el capitulo haya gustado, deseo reviews buenos y malos y consejos para mejorar.

P.D.:Este fic fue hecho por la idea de un amigo y yo solo converti esa idea en realidad ahora si ADIOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


End file.
